Friday by Night
by Siniestra Malfoy
Summary: Una noche de horror con Gryffindors puede llevar a Draco hasta extremos que Harry disfruta secretamente. PWP, slash, D/H


Título: Friday by night  
Autoría: Sin Malfoy  
Fandom: HP  
Pairing: Draco/Harry ( y con el dolor de mi alma xD Nah... al final me gustan igual xD)  
Palabras: 1933~  
Resumen: Una noche de horror con Gryffindors puede llevar a Draco hasta extremos que Harry disfruta secretamente.  
NdA: Regalo para mi querida beta Kaiserin-t.... Espero que te guste y que lo que me costó valga la pena niña ;)... feliz cumpleaños!!

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

—Potter... que sea la última vez que me obligas a ir contigo a alguna fiesta llena de Gryffindor estúpidos —siseó enojado Draco, mientras tiraba el fino abrigo negro sobre un sillón.

—Pero si estaba también Luna... —dijo Harry con una sonrisa que distaba mucho de ser inocente.

—No. Bromees. Conmigo —toda su postura gritaba enojo, así como sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas—. Además —gruñó, sirviéndose un vaso de whisky de fuego—, no es como si pudiese considerar a Lunática Lovegood como una persona con quién conversar... cada dos segundos hablaba sobre criaturas que nunca han existido más que en sus sueños! —la sonrisa en el rostro de Harry se extendió ligeramente, al notar la forma en que su novio elevaba la voz por minutos.

—Vamos —dijo Harry, sentándose sobre uno de los brazos del sofá favorito de Draco, sabiendo que enfurecía al rubio verlo sentado así sobre él—, no estuvo tan malo. Nadie te miró mal, exceptuando a Ron y Ginny, Neville no tartamudeó delante de ti y Hermione fue bastante amable para hablar contigo gran parte de la noche.

—¡Claro! —prácticamente gritó el rubio —las dos comadrejas trataron tantas veces de darme cosas de los gemelos que perdí la cuenta, Longbottom no me dijo nada, ¡sólo se acercó a vomitarme los zapatos! Y Granger estuvo todo el tiempo hablando de cómo debería darle un sueldo digno a mis elfos ¡un sueldo! —exclamó, con un tono de incredulidad en su voz— como si los Malfoy fuéramos conocidos por nuestra bondad... el día en que le dé dinero a un elfo será porque es el fin del mundo —masculló, sirviéndose otro vaso de whisky.

—Draco, no te sulfures... te saldrán canas de tanto rabiar

—Los Malfoy no tenemos canas, nuestra magia lo evita, y no, tampoco se nos cae el pelo y quedamos calvos... eso es para los demás, no nosotros —agregó, sabiendo lo que iba a decir Harry.

—Cierto, ustedes son tan perfectos —se burló Harry, atrayendo por primera vez la mirada del rubio hacia él.

—_Potter... _¿Qué haces sentado _así_ en _mi_ sofá de cuero? —el gritó resonó en todo el salón, al tiempo que las mejillas del rubio se teñían de un rojo furioso. Harry tuvo que reprimir un gemido al oír el duro tono de voz de Draco.

—Oh, vamos... no es tan importante —dijo con un tono relajado, sacándole la lengua al rubio infantilmente.

Antes de darse cuenta, Draco estaba frente a él, sujetándolo duramente por los hombros.

—Así que mi sofá favorito no es de importancia —gruñó el rubio, empujando a Harry hasta hacerlo caer recostado sobre los suaves cojines, el aroma a cuero inundando los sentidos de ambos—, sin contar con que mi novio me obliga a ir a horribles fiestas y me hace sufrir gratuitamente.

Ágilmente se subió al sofá, acorralando al moreno contra el brazo contrario a donde había estado sentado.

—Draco —gimió bajito Harry, temblando de expectación frente a su novio.

—Creo, _Potter_, que te mereces un castigo... nadie hace que un Malfoy vaya a algún lugar donde la va a pasar mal.

Antes de que el moreno alcanzara a notarlo, dos hechizos lo dejaron desnudo y con las manos atadas al brazo del sofá.

—Tendrás que recompensarme por lo de las comadrejas, por Longbottom, por Granger y por cada uno de los que estuvo presente, _Potter _—siseó venenosamente, deslizándose hasta alcanzar un pequeño pezón entre sus dientes, mordiéndolo duramente.

—Mierda, Draco, no... duele

—No me importa —susurró, dejando que su lengua acariciara la piel sensible e irritada, ganándose un débil gemido del moreno bajo él—, así aprenderás la lección.

Con pereza dejó que su boca hiciese un húmedo camino hasta llegar al otro pezón, dándole el mismo duro trato, sonriendo internamente al sentir a Harry temblar bajo su toque, moviendo su pecho en pequeños espasmos, buscando que la boca del rubio cubriera más piel.

Sabiendo cómo afectaba con cada movimiento al moreno bajo él, avanzó hasta llegar al punto donde el cuello se unía con los hombros, probando la tibia piel que estaba impregnada del pesado olor del cuero. Liberando un débil gemido que resonó a lo largo del cuerpo indefenso bajo él, mordió el lugar, sintiendo los estremecimientos de Harry y los inútiles tirones de sus brazos, buscando liberarse de las ataduras.

Amaba sentir los temblores del moreno mientras recorría su cuerpo torturándolo lentamente, casi tanto como le gustaba oír sus gemidos desesperados.

—Draco —gimió Harry, moviendo sus caderas, rozando su erección contra la tela de los pantalones del rubio. Un suspiro insatisfecho dejó su garganta, al sentir el duro jeans contra su piel.

—No me voy a desnudar —susurró Draco contra la oreja de Harry, acariciando con su lengua por un momento, antes de clavar sus dientes en la tierna piel—. No aún. Te voy a tomar como si fueras una puta cualquiera y eso fuera lo único que desearas. Que sientas cómo te lleno lentamente, toda la noche, una y otra vez, tanto, que mañana no podrás caminar derecho.

—Merlín —jadeó Harry, sintiendo que la temperatura subía inevitablemente, cada palabra dicha por el rubio excitándolo más. Podía sentir cómo el sudor comenzaba a perlar su cuerpo, pegándolo incómodamente contra el sofá, pero dejando que el olor a cuero y sexo empezara a inundar el salón.

—Estamos ansiosos, ¿no? —susurró Draco, tomando ligeramente la erección de Harry, deslizando su pulgar por sobre el glande, ganándose un gemido ahogado cuando presionó débilmente la hendidura—. Lástima que dependas de lo que yo quiera.

Lentamente, tomó una de las piernas de Harry, besándola y mordiéndola desde su tobillo, hasta llegar a la parte interna del muslo, deleitándose con cada gemido y suspiro que Harry dejaba escapar. Con cuidado la dejó colgando por sobre el respaldo del sofá, sonriendo al oír el gemido de protesta del moreno.

Repitiendo el proceso con la otra pierna, besó la parte interna de la rodilla, escuchando con ansiedad el ronroneo que Harry emitió suavemente. Cada mordida lograba un débil jadeo en Harry, que iba a parar directo a su propia erección, atrapada bajo la tela del jeans. Lentamente dejó la pierna tocando la gruesa alfombra a los pies del sofá.

Un gran sonrojo cubrió el rostro de Harry, dándose cuenta de lo expuesto que estaba a la vista de Draco, sintiendo esos ojos recorrer hambrientamente cada centímetro de piel exhibida, el deseo reflejándose claramente en cada facción del rubio, y sin tener la posibilidad de moverse de esa posición, con las piernas abiertas sin un punto de apoyo.

—Si te pudieras ver, Harry... —gimió Draco, bajando por primera vez desde que habían llegado al departamento, hasta besar los labios del moreno. El sabor a cerveza de manteca y la crema del pastel aún impregnaba la boca de Harry, mandando un escalofrío de placer a todo lo largo de la columna del rubio.

Su lengua acariciaba cada lugar que podía, disfrutando en sentir los esfuerzos de Harry porque rozara su necesitada erección.

Con un gemido se retiró, tratando de controlar su respiración. Merlín, Harry siempre sabía cómo hacer que se descontrolara, o que olvidara qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

En un movimiento fluido, sacó su varita del bolsillo trasero, haciendo temblar a Harry de anticipación. Enterrando ligeramente la varita en la entrada expuesta del moreno, susurró un hechizo de limpieza y uno lubricante, logrando un jadeo en Harry, al contacto con la fría sustancia.

—No vas a tener preparación —murmuró Draco, mientras depositaba ligeras lamidas y besos a lo largo del cuello de Harry—, así vas a sentir como te parto lentamente, vas a apreciar cada centímetro de mi polla y vas a disfrutar con eso.

Harry sólo pudo asentir aturdidamente, viendo cómo Draco colocaba uno de sus preciados cojines bajo su espalda, gimiendo al sentir el frío cuero contra su piel, disfrutando en la forma que el rubio dejaba la cabeza de su polla acariciar su entrada.

Lentamente Draco comenzó a empujarse contra Harry, disfrutando del apretado calor que lo rodeaba, sintiendo cada músculo de su novio ceder paulatinamente bajo su presión.

—Dios mío, Draco —jadeó Harry, tirando sus brazos, luchando por soltarse. Necesitaba sentir la piel del rubio bajo sus dedos, jalar el pelo de quién lo estaba volviendo loco. Poder sujetarlo por las caderas y enterrarlo de una vez por todas, y así terminar esta tortura eterna.

—Ahora —suspiró Draco, agitando su varita un momento, dejando libres las manos de Harry.

—Sííi —gimió Harry, cuando logró sujetarse de los hombros del rubio, enterrando sus dedos en los músculos tensos, sintiéndolos temblar bajo sus yemas.

Haciendo un esfuerzo, Harry logró mover sus caderas levemente, instando al rubio a que se apresurara, gimiendo al sentirlo rozando hábilmente su próstata, hasta que pudo sentir los testículos de Draco chocar contra su trasero.

—Dios, Draco... por favor muévete —siseó Harry, ligeramente molesto por no tener el punto de apoyo para moverse contra su novio.

—Tranquilo, Harry... recuerda que te dije que te haría pagar por cada persona que estuvo en esa fiesta —susurró Draco, dejando que su mano tomara la erección del moreno, atormentando un momento a Harry con débiles caricias—. Y esta es el primer polvo de la noche. Simplemente disfruta...

Con un movimiento rápido, se retiró, hasta volver a empalar a Harry, un grito desgarrando el silencio de la habitación.

—Draco —jadeó Harry, sintiendo su garganta protestar—, demonios... —un gemido lo ahogó, mientras Draco movía sus caderas circularmente, tratando de que se relajara y así le diese más espacio, esperando que el moreno se acostumbrara—. Muévete —ordenó Harry, disfrutando del trato duro que su novio le prodigaba.

Enterrando los codos en el sofá a cada lado de la cabeza de su novio, tenía a Harry atrapado entre los cojines y él. Lentamente comenzó a moverse, disfrutando la mueca del moreno, sabiendo ese gusto por una pequeña porción de dolor en sus relaciones.

_Oh, sí, claro que lo sabía_ pensó por un momento, embistiendo implacablemente dentro del moreno

Cada embestida de Draco, hacía que la cabeza de Harry chocase contra el brazo del sofá y enviaba una corriente por todo su cuerpo.

Le costaba respirar, cada golpe sacando el aire de sus pulmones, permitiéndole a duras penas poder gemir el nombre de su novio entre embate y embate.

Podía sentir la tela del jeans rozar duramente sus nalgas, el suave aliento de Draco sobre sus labios, su cuello, el roce ligero de la camisa de seda sobre su pecho cada vez que el rubio se inclinaba a besarlo rudamente, sin tregua. Podía sentir la fricción del cuero en su espalda, cada pliegue enterrándose en su piel, su sudor dejando que se deslizara por un momento, mientras Draco lo llenaba con fuerza, montándolo sin darle ningún tiempo.

—Drac... —gimió, sintiendo el orgasmo drenándolo de toda fuerza, sus brazos sujetándose del cuerpo del rubio, sintiendo como si un huracán arrasara con él.

Y quizás así era.

Un par de embestidas y Draco se vino, ahogando un gemido en los labios dispuestos de Harry, tratando de controlar nuevamente su respiración, saboreando la sensación del cuerpo tibio de Harry bajo él, a pesar de la ropa entre ellos, del olor que inundaba la sala del departamento y los últimos latigazos de placer que recorrían su cuerpo.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer su ropa, gimiendo suavemente al sentir la piel de Harry contra la suya, deslizándose hacia un lado, quedando acurrucado junto al moreno.

—Harry... —susurró suavemente Draco, sintiendo la respiración pausada de Harry.

—¿Si?

—La próxima vez iremos a ver a mis amigos.

—Sí, Draco... como digas —susurró, sonriendo ligeramente.

—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—.—

Si te gustó, dímelo ;)

Sin~~


End file.
